


Domestically Good

by Avenge_Bucky



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: But so is Peter, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Starker, tonys a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenge_Bucky/pseuds/Avenge_Bucky
Summary: Just another day in the lab for Tony and Peter.





	Domestically Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First Starker fic I've published! Not long, I know, but I'll be posting more haha. Enjoy!
> 
> Fic inspired by image below. Not my fanart!!

 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter whined, going on his toes again and reaching for his mask.

Tony laughed and shook his head, holding it up higher. They both knew Peter could easily get the mask from Tony’s hand, but where was the fun in that?

“Nope,” He said, popping the ‘p’, “How many times have I asked you not to take out the tracking device? Or to have Ned _not_ hack into my suit?”

“It’s my suit,” Peter mumbled, falling back on his feet again.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. The kid had a mouth on him, that was for sure. Sometimes Tony felt more like he was Peter’s father instead of his boyfriend, “Did someone get lippy with me?”

“No,” He whined again, stomping his foot lightly, “Tony!” He pouted, crossing his arms. He was a mature superhero, he really was. But when it came to Tony, he knew if he gave the baby pout, the big eyes and the whining that was just right, he would get what he wanted.

“Gotta say please, baby,” Tony hummed, smiling down at him. Apparently this time was gonna be different.

Peter bit his lip softly and looked up at him through his lashed, “Please, Mr. Stark?” He asked softly before wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck, smiling softly at him, “Pretty please?” He leaned in and kissed him softly, eyes fluttering closed.

Tony, easily falling into Peter’s trap, closed his eyes as he kissed back, letting his arm go lax just the slightest bit. He made a soft sound and tilted his head, wrapping his arm around Peter’s waist to pull him closer.

Peter smiled ever so slightly into the kiss before he extended an arm up slowly, tilting his head as he made a small humming sound before he quickly snatched the mask from Tony’s fingers. He grinned and pulled away with a triumph “Ha!”

Tony blinked for a moment, brain slowly catching up with what happened, “I…” When his brain turned back on, he let his jaw drop open, “You little,” He made a quick move for Peter’s waist, grabbing onto him and yanking him forward.

Peter let out a yelp, clutching his mask in his fist. He stumbled into Tony’s chest, looking up at him with a guilty smile, “I’m sorry?”

“Oh, you’re sorry?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow, before his eyes softened, “Kid, what am I gonna do with you?” He whispered, stroking his hair .

“Love me?” Peter asked, smiling up at him.

The kid was going to give Tony either a cavity or a heart attack, one or the other no doubt, “I think that can be arranged,” Tony whispered softly, “But also,” He pulled away slightly and glanced at the ceiling, “Friday, make sure you inform Karen to lock the protocols and to inform me if Peter or Ned tinker with the suit without my say-so.”

“Will do, boss,” Friday replied as Peter let out another whine.

“Tony, that’s not fair!” He pouted. He got his mask but it backfired.

“Poor baby,” Tony cooed with a small chuckle, “How about I take you out to dinner and we’ll see about taking off the training wheels protocol?”

Peter giggled lightly, nodding, “Deal,” He said, setting his mask down.

Tony smiled and gave him another kiss before wrapping his arm around his waist, walking to the elevator, “Friday, tell any ongoing calls I’m out for the evening and possibly all morning.”

Peter smirked slightly as they stepped into the elevator before he turned towards Tony, pulling him in for a kiss as the doors closed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/star-struck-starker)
> 
> Negative comments will be deleted!


End file.
